fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Stride
Appearance Mako is an average height 18-year-old boy with blue hair with large bangs and wearing a ponytail to keep it away from covering his eyes in battle. Mako wears a blue zipped coat with a belt on it and blue pants, having brown gloves with golden wristbands, and a black cape. He then wears a black headband to keep his hair in place as well. Mako has bright blue eyes with black shoes, Mako also has armor on his shoulders with them being black and gold. Mako is 5'9" to 5'10" as his physical build is quite impressive showing that he has shown superhuman physical feats. As for his maturity and what not, he has undergone puberty at the age of 14. And knowing Mako he has the blood of Onega and Shenko in him. With Onega being very dominant, with this said he is able to wield Kaedna with no risk of dying. Having Onega and Shenko blood in him, he has shown to have superhuman physical abilities because of this. Backstory Mako was born and is the son of Ren, soon he died by the likes of Naga, the corrupted god. Jolt and Mako were then childhood friends at the time, despite being in different weapon classes sword and bow. They still were friends as Mako was desperate to improve due to the fact Ren has died by the likes of Naga and used his father's death as a confidence booster. In his training, he had to destroy 10 targets under 10 seconds. Seemingly impossible for some, it is not for Mako having the just right training, he succeeds in doing this task though it was not an easy task at all. Despite Mako having some dragon blood in him, he does not appear to have dragon powers, as his mother was a Onega an ice dragon, but he appears to have some resistance to ice. Though in his childhood because of being the son of Ren, he was more so being treated like a prince. Which he didn't really mind at all, but it slightly bothered him to the fact Jolt was working hard while all Mako has to do is not do much, he felt quite bad for Jolt and decided to get up and help out Jolt's to-do list. At the age of 13, Mako has already been promoted to a knight in training, and with that, he has the access to fight in knight tournaments. And he has a record of two wins as of now. Mako has shown his skills to fight and train against other knights, and being the heir of the kingdom, Princess Lana took some interest in him in the long run as he was fighting against the knights as each day he fights in the arena she goes out and spectates. When Mako reached the age of 14, he was then depicted to marry Princess Lana as unfortunately for Lana, he turned that promise down and left her, which he never had any real interest in her. Mako met up with Jolt and had some plans to team up one day when danger comes in their way as this is the one big promise Mako has ever made. And he cannot afford to break it just now as Jolt is his dear friend. Sooner that day Mako then wrote a letter to Jolt as he then wrote a letter back despite their different lifestyles, and Mako never really took advantage of his rich family. Age 15 was when he took advanced swordsmanship class and this is when the pace starts to pick up as Mako was the youngest one in there and wondering if Jolt is okay in Advanced Bow Class as he heard that they are very hard on their students and those who fail will die. Though that's from hearing from rumors, if that is true Mako will have to hope that he is doing fine, Mako then took the dual swords route but had to perfect the one handed sword and two handed sword styles before he can do the dual swords technique as it takes great precision and practice to do the dual swords technique. Mako then commanded a army to fight against Naga and win once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At Least 9-A | 8-C | 7-B with Weakened Kaedna | 6-A with Kaedna | At Least 4-A with Supreme Kaedna | 3-B, Possibly 3-A | 2-C with Final Kaedna Name: Mako Stride Origin: Heir of Light (Conquested) Age: 16 Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Teleportation, Durability Negation, Attack Reflection, Telepathy, Regeneration (Low), Power Nullification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield, Space-Time Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Danmaku, Magic, Sealing, Existance Erasure, Blood Manipulation (Capable of controlling his opponent's blood as well), Acausality, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Time Stop Negation, Probability Manipulation, Flight. Resistance to Magic and Mind, Ice, and Darkness Manipulation, and Divine Light Manipulation (Divine Light gives Mako the ability to resist being Sealed, Time Manipulation, and being erased from existence) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Capable of leveling with knights at this level and deflected a cannonball shot which destroyed a small farm house)' '| At Least Small Building Level (Far stronger than base form) | Building Level (Has been able to get used to Lana's Blessing and capable of bringing his strength to higher levels) | City Level with Weakened Kaedna (Defeated Jula who has been stated to eat up entire cities if humans did anything "wrong") | Continent Level '''(Defeated Naga when he was suppressed and blew up a continent) | At Least '''Multi-Solar System Level (Has matched Dark King Naga, who has the power of all 10 solar systems, and effortlessly won) | Multi-Galaxy Level, possibly Universe Level (True Kaedna was equal to the big bang and managed to create one, and has also created an entirely new universe) | Low Multiverse Level (Defeated Naga who was capable of destroying multiple timelines and shattered Kaedna before it became Final Kaedna) Speed: Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | At Least Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | Hypersonic (Dodged lightning magic which has been made with energy, but not natural lightning) | Hypersonic '''| '''Hypersonic | MFTL+ '''(Went through Solar System to Stars and such) | Likely '''Immeasurable Durability: Building Level (Took hits with other knights and a cannonball that destroyed an entire building as he was shot through it and survived) | Building Level | Building Level | Multi-City Block Level, City Level with forcefield (Can take hits from bandits and his forcefield can take hits head on with Jula) | Continent Level (Took many hits from Naga siupressed) | At Least Multi-Solar System (Has matched Dark King naga and took any hits) | Multi-Galaxy Level, Possibly Universe Level (Managed to survive a big bang and took hits from Omega Lord who was capable of lifting universes and galaxies with ease) | Low Multiverse Level (Took many hits from Naga, withstanding within the impact of the destroyed timelines and survived getting impaled by Kaedna) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Class with Weakened Kaedna | Continent Class | Stellar '| '''Galactic ' | '''Low Multiversal Range: Human Range | Dozen Of Meters with Lana's Blessing | Stellar | Galactic '''| '''Multi-Universal Standard Equipment *'Sword'- A regular old sword, nothing special. *'Kaedna'- A sword blessed by Shenko's, it has been said to heal the user to keep it alive and have hidden mystical powers within it. Intelligence: Genius(Has outsmarted many tacticians with ease) Notable Attacks and Techniques Single Sword Sacred Arts: A style that is used to kill with only just one strike, and relies on one strike only. If anymore this is not a Sacred Arts as it is very strict on your body. Mako was capable of mastering this by practicing on wood to diamond and break through them with just a single strike. This is very deadly but very hard to master and is suited for certain people, not for the weak willed and just weaklings in general. They must be quick-witted on how and when to strike, and they must know when is the right time to strike. With this information, Sacred Arts is a very strict style using single killing blows but very hard to master. * Sacred Arts: Tornado Slash: Mako uses his sword and swings it as it then creates a whirlwind hurling at the opponent, as this attack is a multi-hit move, weak but has multi-hit to keep up the damage. * Sacred Arts: Vicious Thrust: The user leaps forward with his sword in hand to pierce through the opponent brutally putting the sword all the way in. Mako uses this as an approach tool to close the gap when fighting against a ranged opponent. * Sacred Arts: Soul Reaper: Mako angles his sword and slashes downwards as energy spouts out of the opponent as they slowly get sliced in half. * Sacred Arts: Umbrella Conflictment: The user draws the sword to slash the opponent as they then melt into a puddle of blood. * Sacred Arts: Raining Swords: This is to pierce at blinding speeds to impale the opponent in less of 5 seconds, faster than the eye can see. * Fire Rush: He holds his sword with two hands as his sword gets engulfed in flames and does a flurry of slashes burning the opponent. * Flaming Rush: Mako runs at the opponent and does the same as Fire Rush but more devastating as the damage is way more threatening. * Sky Dive: Mako jumps up and dives down at the opponent with his sword up ready to impale his enemy. Eagle Claw: He uses this the most out of all of his moves as it is much more easier to use and hit, but has a lesser chance of killing. Fierce Blow: He strikes at the opponent as the opponent is then cut in half with them exploding into energy. "For those I love!": Mako's sword glows white, he then raises it into the air and shouts out the words, "For those I love!" and does a upper slash teleport in every direction slashing them, as white slash marks surrounds the opponent. He slashes once again with a white beam hurling at the enemy though it stops right at their faces as Mako then sheathes his sword and the enemy then blows up. Dual Sword Tiger's Claws: Mako slashes in all sorts of directions that cannot be seen, and can cause wounds to be poisoned to add in. Tempra Haul: He jumps up and spins in a circular motion cutting the opponent in half. Flaming Skullbash: Mako uses two of his swords to inflict so much damage on the foe that their skull breaks open as Mako uses his fire manipulation while using it. Blinding Reaping: The user slashes the opponent with enormous speed, the opponent is then inflicted with a curse on them that they will burn for 4 minutes. Key: Beginning | Post-Lana Blessing | Post-Invasion Battle | Weakened Kaedna | Kaedna | Supreme Kaedna | EOS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Armored Characters Category:The Conquested Series Category:Flight Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users